Space 12-Fourteen Ultimate All-stars
'Fourteen Ultimate All-Stars '''is the 12th episode of Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. It features the debut of Leo Savage Megazord, Draco Sword and Winch Megazord, Flying Cobra Stone, and the Ranger Skill Stones. Plot Marisol begins this episode by showing that how he was able to create the Draco Ranger, that the other rangers too started off the same way and says that its not only the Gemini who have their own skill stones. However, he explaining is interrupted as Alex once again rocks the boat. Tycho, Cornith, Henry, Max, and Nora go after him. They eventually end up with him in the abandoned town Geuaga Lake, Ohio. Since none of their zords can combine without Harvey, they call him. However, Mad-eye Gellis and the White Assassin show up, and the others. Alex grew himself giant and Harvey, Kayla, Henry, Billy, and Tycho take him down, with getting a little help from Ashton, Cornith, and Marisol. The Assassins and Alex get away, but not without leaving a map to find another stone, the Vulcan-Eclipse Stone. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacqueline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathen Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem Toombs-Prince Terrance (Cerberus) * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier Cameo * Cree Cicchino, Ciara Hanna (voice)-Elizabeth Cameo The Shogun * Jeff Szusterman-Jark Martter (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Rosa Blasi-Mad Eye-Gelis (voice) * Campbell Cooley-White Assassin (voice) * Adam Driver-Alex Fierro (voice) Powers and Abilities Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Gemini clone Leo Clash (Master Clash), Leo Zord 1 Manta: Manta Stone, Manta Clash (Master Clash), Blade Zord 9 Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpion Clash (Master Clash), Scorpion Zord 2 Lupin: Lupin Stone, Lupin Clash (Master Clash), Wolf Zord 3 Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Crush (Master Clash) Tarus: Taruen Stone, Bull Clash (Master Clash, Bull Zord 5 Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Flying Cobra Stone, Orpheus Clash (Master Clash) Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Clash (Master Clash), Chameleon Zord 7 Eagle: Eagle Stone, Eagle Clash (Master Clash) Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Morph, Gemini Star Blade (Master Clash) Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Morph, Gemini Star Blade (Master Clash) Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Blast (Master Clash), Draco Zord 10 Ursa: Ursa Stone, Spear Attachment (Ursa Clash, Master Clash), Ursa Zord 11 Cerberus: Cerberus Stone, Canine Clash (Master Clash) Super Powers Scorpio: N/A Libra: Heat Breath Taurus: N/A Orpheus: N/A Fierro: Monster form, Obscurial Form, Male Form, Female Form Errors ''to be added Notes * First time Marisol activates Megazord Mode * Debut of the Ursa Zord * Harvey clones himself in this episode * The appearance of Geauga Lake could refer to being the equivalent of Nara Dreamland in Himitsuranger, ''as the summer movie opened earlier in the month in Japan * Debut of the Master Clash * Terrance and Kayla are added to the opening, Billy is now paired with Tycho, and Henry was paired with Marisol (along with the addition of Draco Megazord) * First time a Power Rangers episode has almost the exact name of its sentai counterpart ** Except their were 11 rangers instead of 14 See Also * Space 12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars-Sentai Counterpart (Story and Fights) from ''Kyuranger Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen